It is a challenge for a physically disabled or a visually impaired person to navigate in an indoor environment independently, particularly in spaces visited for the first time. Further, several everyday objects that are present in buildings (for example, chairs, tables, stairs etc.) may hinder their movements and may cause serious accidents by putting at risk their physical integrity. The available technology for overcoming the difficulties associated with movement from one place to another for physically disabled or a visually impaired person remains limited, for example, audio systems installed at a specific location to provide an audio guide does not provide any navigation or directions. Further, conventional navigation systems do not provide detailed and/or step-by-step navigation information inside a building.
Based on the foregoing, techniques are desired for providing navigation assistance to a physically disabled or a visually impaired person within a physical space.